In general, a terminal such as a smart phone or a wireless device is connected to a network through a base station. In commercial facilities or underground passages, where radio waves hardly reach, and mountainous regions, where an ISDN line or an optical line for a base station is difficult to be laid, there is a case where a relay station is installed to relay wireless communication between a base station and a wireless terminal. The relay station includes a terminal-side communication unit and a base station-side communication unit, the terminal-side communication unit communicates with the terminal, and the base station-side communication unit communicates with the base station, whereby the communication between the base station and the terminal is relayed (for example, see JP-A-2012-15867).